Ezra Bridger: Not the Same
by Noidontthinkso7924
Summary: Ezra Bridger's past isn't the same. He wasn't raised on Lothal. He spent his childhood being trained as a warrior to fight for the Empire. Till one day they turned what could have been their greatest asset against them.
1. chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is obviously my first story that I have written. I'm going to have to ask you to give me a little bit of wiggle room when it comes to spelling and story flow. For those of you who are wondering about Ezra's new backstory it will be explained later and yes it will eventually end up being a SabinexEzra story. I do have a beta reader however I got impatient waiting for him to give me corrections and if I waited any longer it would have been another month before I published this chapter alone. Updates will be slow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what I change or add in. All right to their respective owners.**

CHAPTER 1

"I remember what Lothal was like before you imperials came. Before you came and began take over our home", said the merchant as two imperial officers and four Stormtroopers stole the basket of yogan fruit he had been trying to sell. One of the officers' motioned for the Stormtroopers to grab him and the fruit.

Raising his comlick to his mouth he said, "This is officer Radix I'm taking in a local on charges of treason."

"Copy. You may bring him to cell AA-564." came the response from the other end.

"Hey! You can't do this," cried the merchant as they began to drag him away.

The officers just laughed and the one you had commed in earlier asked, "OH. And who might I ask is going to stop us?" Turning to the crowd on the opposite side of the street he pointed and asked, "You?" He began to turn towards his side of the street saying, "What abo-" but before he could finish his sentence an armored fist slammed into his face knocking him out cold. The Imperials that remained were so shocked that they just stood there and allowed the newcomer the time to draw his blasters. They came to their senses just as the newcomer began to open fire taking two of the five remaining imperials. They opened fire on their attacker as he dived behind a corner into cover.

The remaining officer pointed at where he had disappeared and shouted, "After him!" They rounded the corner and to their surprise found that the alley that they had just turned into was empty. Getting a bad feeling the officer began to reach for his comlick but before he could even put his hand on he heard two shots ring out and the distinctive sound of bodies hitting the floor. Looking up he saw the same pair of blasters that had fallen his comrades' just moments before now aimed at him. A second later a single shot was heard by the stunned citizens who had been brave enough to stick around one of which was the merchant.

He had stayed behind at the very edges of the fight waiting for the right moment to grab his fruit and run. Now though he wanted to meet the stranger that had probably saved his life. A few moments passed as the merchant began to gather up his yogans that had scattered when the officer carrying them had dropped the basket to pull out his blaster. Feeling someone kneel down next to him and begin to help he looked up to find it was the man who saved him. Only now that he had a good look at him he saw that he looked barely 17 maybe a few months younger than that but he was built like a tank. The boy had lots of muscle even a few scars obviously from years of fighting and based on the boys clothes living on the streets. He had an old orange jumpsuit on with a sleeveless brown jacket on over that. Oddly enough he wore armored gloves with a green and yellow paint scheme. He wore armored boots with the same color scheme. Soon they were finished and once they stood up he got a better look at the boy seeing he stood a 6'4" with hair so dark blue that it was almost black. The most interesting thing about him other than the two twin blasters on his thighs and the strange bits of armor were his eyes. They were two different colors one was green while the other was a deep blue. Holding out a hand with two of the fruits that had caused this encounter the merchant, not knowing what else to say said, "Thank you."

The teenager just smiled taking the fruit and said," No thank you." Before turning and quickly scaling the building next to them.

As the he disappeared from sight the merchant could be heard saying,

"Who is that kid?"

* * *

The stranger ran across the rooftop towards the edge and leapt across to the next roof. He repeated the process several times as he made his way to the imperial convoy that was passing through today. Once he was there he crouched down surveying the scene. There were four speeder bikes, three with two crates attached to each, 10 storm troopers, and one officer. All of them looked to be on alert no doubt they had heard the blasters going off in the distance. As he was coming up with a plan to try and grab one of the speeders the teenager felt something tugging on his mind. Looking over he saw a man facing the opposite direction from him. He wore a green shirt with an armored shoulder and right arm. Strapped to his right thigh was a blaster and two strange cylinders hung from his belt that looked like they became one thing if needed.

The man began to turn and not wanting to be seen the teen ducked down below the short wall that went around the roofs perimeter. After a few moments he looked back up and saw that the man was on the move. Walking forward the man stopped in front of a doorway and tapped his leg twice. The figure in the doorway tapped his leg twice before moving out of the doorway towards the speeders revealing that he was a lasat. A rare sight anywhere in the galaxy these days The man continued forward till he was standing beside a mandalorian in brightly colored armor. Once again he tapped his leg twice. Only this time the mandalorian responded with three quick taps. Judging by the shape of the armor it had to be a female.

"Interesting," he remarked as the mando headed towards the speeder without crates. Casually walking by she tossed a grenade onto the speeder. A few moments later it exploded taking one of the storm troopers with it. The officer immediately turned to his men and shouted,

"Get those crates out of here keep them secure at all costs!"

"At all costs really? It's only blasters," he said shaking his head. Watching the speeders he saw that they had turned down an ally trying to get away but before they could reach the end the man from earlier blocked it with a much larger speeder of his own.

"How's it going?" he greeted them and then proceeded to pull out his blaster taking down three before they could respond. The storm troopers quickly pinned him down as the rest of the remaining six all opened fire. Unknown to them the lasat had flanked around behind them. Not wasting any time he grabbed one trooper and threw him into his comrades taking down another three. Turning towards the new threat the storm troopers forgot about the man behind them. Standing up he quickly shot both before they could even register that he had come out from behind cover.

Seeing that the coast was clear the teen jumped down and landed on one of the speeders. Giving them a two-finger salute he backed the speeder away saying, "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." The lasat took a swing at him trying to knock him off the speeder but he dodged it still backing out of the ally. Once he was out he gunned the engine and took off towards the edge of the city. The officer unfortunately was still standing and in his path. Flying past him the teen threw out his arm and clotheslined him. Hearing the sound of pursuers he looked back to find the two strangers on the remaining speeder bikes giving chase. Turning forwards he pushed the bike to even faster speeds. As he approached a corner he felt that someone was about to jump on to the crates. Banking right to avoid it he felt a sudden jolt run through the bike. Looking back he saw the mandalorian from before barely hanging on to one of the crates. Reaching back he grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her hand any from the crate. Letting go he watched as she fell and rolled forward a few feet before getting back up. Turning forward the teen felt his eyes widen as he turned the corner just in time to avoid crashing. He had turned into the market where he had saved that merchant earlier. Unfortunately the imperials had finally responded to the commotion from earlier and now four storm troopers blocked his way.

Drawing one of his westar-35 he made short work of them before putting it away and turning another corner ending up on one of the many highways that led to the city. Turning back he saw that the strangers were still pursuing him only this time they had picked up two stormtroopers with speeders of their own. The troopers began to open fire with the guns mounted on their bikes and knowing it would only be a matter of time before they hit him he turned toward the divide that separated traffic. He braced himself for the impact and angled the speeder so it would jump and not crash directly into it. Slamming into it hard enough that he felt it through the bike it launched him into the air and into the other land. Landing hard he pushed the bike to full speed dodging oncoming traffic with relative the feeling of less drag he looked back to see that one of the crates had disconnected itself during the jump. Hearing the sound of something slamming into something he looked over just in time to see the man had gotten rid of his crates and pull the same move he had. Only problem was that he was in front of the teen blocking his path. Pulling to the side and letting go of the accelerator in effort to slow down he came to a stop three feet from his speeder. "What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms knowing the man would ask for the crates.

"I want the crates," came his reply as he crossed his arms as well.

"Yeah well I stole em."

"And you got pretty far but today's not your day."

Spotting a tie approaching over the man's shoulder the teen smirked and said, "Days not over," before speeding away off the highway and towards the vast open fields of Lothal. Hearing an explosion he assumed to be the man's speeder. Moments later shots began to rain down around him throwing up dirt into his face and blinding me. Suddenly one hit the ground directly in front of him throwing him from the speeder. A moment later the seeder exploded having crashed into the ground. Standing up he saw the tie circle around for another attack run. Just as it was about to turn him into dust a larger ship blasted it to pieces.

It came to a stop faceing him with the front ramp open. The man from earlier stood there with an outstretched arm. "Come kid Lets go before that tie fighter's buddies show up", the man said. A moment later Five distinct shapes appeared on the horizon approaching fast. Running back toward the remaining crate that had somehow survived the blast the teen heard the man calling after him to leave the crate. Grabbing it he ran toward the ship and jumped up to and landing on the ramp causing the man to take a step back in surprise. "Are you going to help or not", the teen said pushing the crate into the ship. Rolling his eyes the man followed him in closing the ramp behind them.

Once inside the man turned to the other two occupants of the cargo hold saying, "Zeb, Sabine keep an eye on him and make sure the blasters are okay from the explosion." The newly dubbed Sabine and Zeb turned towards the teenager who had pushed the crate over towards the other ones that the crew had taken in earlier including the one he had lost in the chase. Turning around just in time to see the man leave the cargo hold and the mando and lasat looking at him with annoyed expressions on their faces. At least that is what he thought for the mando since she still had her helmet on.

"What's your problem?" the teen asked the lasat as he got closer to him and the crate.

"You're the problem kid. If it were up to me we would have left you," Zeb growled out as he opened the crate to make sure the blasters were okay.

"Trust me I just want off this burner."

Turning around and approaching him zeb opened his mouth and growled out,"trust me there is nothing more I'd like to throw you off this ship mid flight."

"Try it furball and I'll give you a beat down you won't ever forget," the teen said getting up in his face. Before they could do anything drastic the ship took a sharp turn throwing them both to the ground Zeb on top of the teen. "Get…off...can't breath", he gasped.

"What can't handle the gravity up here?" questioned zeb getting up.

"Not the gravity the smell", came the response.

"Well if you don't like the smell then I'll just have to give you your own room", Zeb growled out as he approached the teen.

"Don't even try it furball", the teen said with narrowed eyes. Making a grab at the kid Zeb was surprised to receive an armored fist to the face. Stumbling back trying to regain his balance he was unprepared for the follow up strike from the boys other fist. While Zeb was recovering from the two devastating strikes the teen looked over to see that the mando Sabine had drawn her pistols and that they were now aimed at him. Rolling forward he got in close and grabbed her wrists forcing the blasters to point away from him. In response Sabine threw her head forward smashing her helmet into his face. Staggering back he barely had time to block a blow ment for his head. Before he could retaliate a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. A second later he was looking right into Zeb's face right before his first made contact with his face. The blow was hard enough to send him a couple of feet back into the wall. Slumping down against it it appeared to the others that he was out for the count.

"You okay?" Zeb asked concern evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Although my wrists are a little sore probably even bruised. He's got quite a grib", Sabine said as she rubbed her wrists.

Before their conversation could continue a man's voice came through their comlicks, "Sabine Zeb where's the kid?"

"He's right over her-", Zeb cut himself short when he saw that the teen was no longer slumped up against the wall. In fact as he looked around the hold he didn't see him away where. "Well he's still in the ship."

The teen was still in the ship. After he was punched in the face and knocked against the wall he had decided that he didn't want to take them on in a fight and the headache he had received agreed with him on that. Making his way through the ship he found himself in a gunners turret. Looking out what he saw surprised him. "Great I'm in space now," a moment later a squadron of five Ties came into view blasting at the ship. "And I'm about to die", was all he said before climbing into the gunners seat and began firing taking the Ties down one by one. Once there weren't any Ties left he slumped back into the seat taking a deep breath.

"Good work Scepters. Nice shooting Sabine," came a voice from the ship's intercom.

"It wasn't me it was the kid." Spinning around he saw the mando from earlier standing in the enterenche of the turret along with the lasat.

"Get out of the turret kid before I drag you out," Zeb growled out annoyed that the kid had comendered one of their turrets. Even if he had shot down the pursuing Ties.

Rolling his eyes the boy just grumbled out a "Fine", before getting out and following them to the common room.

Once there he was greeted by what appeared to be the rest of the crew. There was a twi'lek, the man from earlier, and an old clone wars astromech.

The twi'lek was the first to speak, "Nice shooting back there kid. What's your name?"

"Don't call me kid and as for my name. Why would I give it to a group of strangers?", he said scowling at being called kid.

"Because if you don't we could make you tell us", Zeb growled out.

Rolling her eyes at her crewmate the twi'lek spoke up again,"If we give you our names will you give us yours?"

"Fine."

"I'm Hera, the droid is chopper, and that's Kanan", she said pointing to the other two crew members respectively.

"Ezra", was all he said in response.

"Well Ezra I suggest you get ready because we're almost back to Lothal by now."

"Already?", Ezra asked surprised that they would be back so soon.

"We don't like to waste time", was all she said before heading towards the cockpit. Most of the others left to prepare for landing that could come at any minute. However Sabine stayed behind to keep an eye on Ezra.

"How are we going to avoid the imperials?", asked Ezra turning towards Sabine who had sat at the tal and taken off her helmet.

Setting it down she looked at him and said,"The ship can scramble it's signature." She figured he wouldn't be able to use the information against them because based on his clothes he was living on the streets and when you live on the streets you don't make a lot of friends. Ezra however didn't katch the last part since he was momentarily stunned by her appearance thinking she was perhaps the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He did manage to get out,"hmph",before sitting down across from her. A few minutes later the ship landed outside of a small town that looked like it had seen better days or at least had been less like a ghetto at one point or another. "Tarkintown", remarked Ezra as they disembarked.

"Yeah it is. Now grab a crate and pull your weight", Sabine said pushing a crate towards him. Ezra rolled his eyes but grabbed the crate and followed them anyways. Stopping at the center of the town they pulled the lids off of the crates to reveal food and lots of it.

"Alright come and get some grub", Zeb shouted drawing the attention of everyone around them. Many came and took food saying there thanks and praise to all of them.

Feeling uncomfortable Ezra said,"Don't thank me thank them," before turning and heading off in a random direction. Before he had gotten very far he felt a strange feeling. It was like something was calling out to him. He had only ever felt it once before when he still lived with family. The feeling had led him to a pyramid shaped object that had glowed red. When his mother had found him with it floating in front of him with the corners turned to the open positions she had freaked. The feeling this time though was less overpowering. It was a little strange to Ezra. Following the feeling and not paying attention to where he was going he was surprised to see that he had ended up at the ship. Walking through the ship trying to find where the source of the feeling was. He stopped in front of one of the rooms. Looking around to make sure that no one was around he opened the door. Stepping inside he saw that there was very little in terms of personal items. There was a bed a small desk with some random objects on it and that was about it. Feeling the whatever it was calling out to him he took a few steps forward till he was standing in front of the bed. Looking closely at the space beneath the bed he saw that there was a very faint outline of a hidden compartment. Searching for a way to open it he pressed his hand to the space next to it checking to see if it had some sort of pressure plate system that would open it. Luckily there was. Once the compartment was opened Ezra could only see three objects. Two of them were the cylinder like objects that the Kanan had clipped to his belt earlier. The other object was a cube that reminded him of the object his mother had caught him playing with when he was still barely five years old. Only instead of a pyramid like object that was red. This was a blue cube. Deciding to investigate it later he put it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

Picking up the other two objects he examined them. Finding where they connected to each other Ezra did just that. Looking for any indication of what the object might be he accidently hit the button on the side of it causing a glowing blue blade to ignite out of one end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holding still for a moment Ezra breathed out a quite, "whoa", before someone else announced their presence.

"Be careful with that you could chop your fingers off or damage something." Turning around Ezra saw that Kanan was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"And here I was thinking you had all died out… Jedi", Ezra said as he deactivated the lightsaber and tossed it to Kanan. Walking past him he made his way to the gallery. Entering just in time to see Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper finish cleaning up after their meal. Before they left Ezra turned and asked, "So what are you all doing now?".

"None of your business, came Zeb's reply. Turning to Chopper he said, "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't try anything." Chopper made beeping and whistling noises in response. Zeb then left the room leaving the teen alone with the astromech and Sabine. Before sabine could join the Zeb in leaving the room she was stopped by Ezra so he could ask her a question.

"What are you guys anyway? I mean you don't seem to be thieves exactly."

Sabine paused for a moment to think about her answer. "We're a crew, a team, and in some ways a family," she said before turning to leave.

* * *

"Alright Kanan, What's the plan?", asked Zeb as he and Sabine approached the others gathered around the holotable.

It was Hera who answered, " We got information on the transport holding the wookies."

"That's good. So how are we going to get them?", Asked Zeb his question about the plan still unanswered.

"We'll get to that but first", Kanan said as he approached the door and opened it to reveal Ezra standing there listening in.

'I told Chopper to keep watch", Zeb as he approached him.

"And he was till he decided to shock me", Said Ezra stepping under Zeb's arm and into the room as Zeb tried to grab him. Looking into the gallery to look for Chopper Zeb spotted him almost immediately. He was knocked over on his side by the table and it look as if he had been put in standby mode. The second Zeb processed what happened he nearly burst out laughing. Why he had never thought to put the droid in standby mode when he was annoying him he had no idea. He decided he might just not hate the kid.

But he had still ease dropped on their conversation. "So what do we do with him now?", asked Zeb trying to sound like he wasn't amused by the sight in the gallery. Kanan looked at Ezra thinking about how to change the plan to fit the new situation.

"He will stay in the ship with Hera", ignoring the teen's protest he continued to lay out the rest of the plan.

* * *

"So we're rescuing wookies huh," Ezra commented as he lazily spun in the copilots seat.

Looking over at him Hera studied him for a moment before answering,"Yeah. You seemed very interested in that when we where discussing the plan. Why do have so much of an interest in them?"

Fortunately for Ezra Kanan voice sounded over the radio signaling he was entering the imperial ship and causing Hera to turn back towards the controls and away from ezra.

"Security's light no one in si-", the com cut off Kanan as he went into the imperial transport. They had finished discussing the plan a few minutes before they arrived at the transport. Ezra, Hera, and Chopper would remain on the ship ready to take off. While Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine would rescue the wookies.

"What was that Kanan?", after a short pause Hera tried again, "Kanan come in. What was that?" Still receiving no answer she began to get nervous.

"Something's coming", Ezra mumbled as he looked out the window just as a imperial star destroyer dropped out of hyperspace. "It's a trap!", Ezra practically shouted as he whirled around towards Hera.

"It's beginning to feel that way." Turning towards Ezra she said,"Go warn the others that it's a trap."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we saved you from the tie fighter on Lothal and we it's the right thing to do."

"Yes and I'm grateful for you saving me but if we want to survive we need to go now."

"If you live for only yourself then you aren't living at all."

"At least you'll be alive. We should go now and forget the others while we still have a chance of escape."

"You don't mean that", Hera said whirling back around to face Ezra.

"Yes I do. I mean it with every fiber of my being," looking down he sighed. "which is why I can't believe I'm doing this" , he said before looking up and sprinting off towards where he figured the others would be.

He didn't notice the small smile on Hera's face or the words, "But I can."

* * *

Sprinting through the halls of the transport Ezra made his way towards where he knew the others would be. Turning a corner to find them trying to get a door open Ezra shouted, "It's a trap we have to get out of here now!"

"Damn it the kids blowing another op", came Zeb's annoyed response.

Ezra straightened up and steadied his breathing before saying in a very calm almost nonchalant way," Hera wanted you to know that there is a star destroyer approaching us and that we were set up." Finishing his sentence the door that Kanan and Zeb had been trying to open opened to revel storm troopers waiting for reacted quickly blasting the door controls and causing the door to close blocking the storm troopers from following. Turning around the way they came he began to run back to the ship with the others in tow. "So now do you believe me?", asked Ezra as they neared the hanger. Before they could make an ISB agent turned the corner along with a squad of storm troopers blocking them from reaching the hanger.

"Don't stop running!", shouted Kanan.

"I Don't Plan to!"

They had just made it to the hanger bay when the ISB agent and his troops caught up with them. As the rebels drew close to the ship Zeb reached forward and pulled himself ahead of Ezra causing him to stumble back. walking up the ramp Zeb turned around to find that the ISB agent along with another trooper were wrestling with the kid keeping him from reaching the ship. Zeb took a moment to compose himself before closing the ramp. He said, "Sorry kid. You did good." just as the ramp finished closing.

He didn't miss the look of pure betrayal on the boys face before the ramp closed. He wished he had.


End file.
